1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cowl cross member mounting assembly for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a cowl cross member mounting assembly for a vehicle which can reduce an injury of an occupant by supporting impact energy transferred from a front of a vehicle when a small overlap impact occurs.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a vehicle body of a vehicle has a box shape by appropriately combining various panels and frames, and a vehicle body obtained by integrally manufacturing the frames and bodies through such combining is called a monocoque structure.
An assembly sequence of the monocoque structure is decided according to a layout of a production line of a vehicle manufacturer. In general, a front body, a center body, a rear body, and a dash are firstly assembled, a side structure is secondly assembled, and a cowl part is finally attached.
Among the components, the front body structure includes front side members that are respectively formed on both lower sides of an engine compartment, a shock absorber housing that is formed between the front side member and a fender apron upper member formed on a front side surface of the vehicle, a dash lower panel that separates the engine compartment from the inside of the vehicle, and a cowl cross bar that is connected to both sides of the dash lower panel in a vehicle width direction.
Here, in the conventional front body structure, a reinforcing member that supports impact energy to protect an occupant when a small overlap impact of the vehicle occurs is installed. The reinforcing member supports the impact energy transferred from a front of the vehicle by connecting one end of the reinforcing member to a front surface of the dash lower panel and the other end thereof to a side surface of the dash lower panel.
However, since the conventional reinforcing member is connected to only the front and the side surfaces of the dash lower panel, when the small overlap impact occurs, the fender apron upper member and the shock absorber housing may infiltrate into the vehicle. Furthermore, as the dash lower panel and a front pillar are broken and separated, the injury of the occupant of the vehicle may be serious.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.